Melodies of Life
by xxshiaznguhxx
Summary: from the minute they met 2 the time they marry, there was always a girl in s+s way. her 1 goal was 2 take syaoran 4 herself. she tried everything 2 get him until she creates a huge problem that nobody cant ignore. wat is it that makes sakura hate syaoran?
1. marriage n problems

****

Melodies of Life

by: xxshiaznguhxx

****

DISCLAIMER: ah-choo! ah-choo! *talks sickly* gomen nasai demo i feel very sick today. uhhhhh...*looks at the work **DISCLAIMER*** i don't own ccs dont ask n~e~more

A/N: hi...ah choo! i wuz not kidding bout da sick part^ i'm realli sick, but i manage tooh find da tyme to post dis. i have work on dis for a while n didn't noe when tooh put it up...so here it is.

da summary wuz outside before you clicked here, but if u didn't read it...here it iz...*blow nose* sakura and syaoran finally gets married *weakly*yeah! but there is someone else who wants to break their marriage apart...datz all i cud say.

after reading, please send reviews dat way i noe dat there r sum ppl out there who read mah storiez

****

Key:

"character talking"

=characters thinking=

=_character singing=_

(A/N: meeh talking...da notes might not seem dat i wuz sick only coz i did dis a while back)

*time frame or place* **or ***~*~*~*~*~*

i think datz all...enjoy!

"Ara! Congratulations Sakura-chan or should I say MRS. Sakura Kinomoto Li!!!" The purple haired girl exclaimed.

Sakura's face flushed, "Hooeee..."

The day was perfect for the occasion. The cherry blossom trees were in full blossom outside the church. The wind wasn't as strong as it normally is during the spring.

The church was decorated with pink cherry blossoms, peonies, and silver ribbons tied to every third chair, little white rose petals on the carpet were left after the wedding, and some lights were still up.

Sakura and Tomoyo were in the dressing room, changing into different clothes for the reception. Chiharu, Naoko, Rita, Meiling, Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa, and even Yelan was there.

Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada-sensei, Touya, Fujitaka, Chang Tsan (Fuutie's husband), Yinh Fu (Fanren's husband), and Tieu Long (Shiefa's husband) were in the other room.

(A/N: Feimei's not married)

*men's dressing room*

Yamazaki said, "Yinh, you know that smoking is not allowed in here."

Yinh grumbled something and threw the cigarette away.

Tieu walked over to Syaoran, smiling. He pats Syaoran on the back and said, "Best wishes for you."

Syaoran smiled, "Arigatou, but Eriol should be the one happy. Next month, he's marrying Tomoyo."

Eriol's face flushed.

Chang grinned, "Yeah, Hiirgizawa."

Touya grumbled, "That Chinese gaki BETTER take care of the kaijuu, or else..."

Syaoran looked at Touya, "I heard that, and I will...*take deep breath* O-Oni-chan."

Touya fumed but Fujitaka touched his shoulder, signaling him to calm down.

*other room*

Sakura, still wearing her dress, looked at the mirror. Her long auburn hair was tied up into a French twist with some pearls in her hair. The dress, made by Tomoyo, was simple, yet elegant. The veil, translucent, was lined with pearls and tiny sequins. The dress was long sleeved, but was translucent from her shoulders to her hands. The upper neck part was also translucent, but the rest was white silk. It hugged her waist, showing her strong body, and flowed out into a gown.

The maids and the maid of honor wore pink dresses with little cherry blossom leaves on the bottom.

Sakura looked at her right hand, ring finger. A simple gold ring was wrapped around her finger. Sakura sighed. She still couldn't believe it. It seemed all like a dream.

"Sakura?" A voice called.

Sakura looked at the Chinese woman standing near her. Sakura smiled, "Yes, Mrs. Li?"

Yelan smiled, "You can call me mother."

"M-Mother...um...What did you call me for?"

Yelan held out a red traditional dress. "Women normally wear this at the reception after their wedding..."

Sakura smiled, she understood. "Arigato." Sakura took the dress.

*reception*

Syaoran was still in his black tux, with peonies and cherry blossoms in his pocket. Sakura and Syaoran walked to each table, talking and thanking the guests for coming to their wedding.

When it was time to dance, Tomoyo took the microphone and said, "Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked up, "Hai?"

"Sakura has a little surprise for you before your first dance."

Syaoran smiled at Sakura, letting her go up the stage.

Sakura took the mic and said, "Shao-kun, ashiteru...forever. Let our love forever be strong."

Eriol sat down by the piano and started playing.

=Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni

Oyoida kokoro

Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni

Hazunda koe

Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni

Furueta kokoro

Hoshi ga nagare koboreta

Yawarakai namida

Suteki da ne

Futari te wo tori aruketa nara

Ikitai yo

Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka

Sono mune

Karada azuke

Yoi ni magire

Yume miru

Kaze ga tomari kotoba wa

Yasashii maboroshi

Kumo wa yabure ashita wa

Tooku no koe

Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo

Nagareta kokoro

Hoshi ga yurete koboreta

Kakusenai namida

Suteki da ne

Futari te wo tori aruketa nara

Ikitai yo

Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka

Sono kao

Sotto furete

Asa ni tokeru

Yume miru=

Everybody clapped as Syaoran walked up to Sakura and kissed her. The song continued with Tomoyo singing and everybody watched as Sakura and Syaoran danced.

*two hours later*

Syaoran placed his right hand on Sakura's right hand as they cut the large vanilla cake. Sakura closed her eyes as Syaoran took a piece of the cake and feed Sakura, but instead, he put most of the cake on her mouth not in. Sakura wiped it off, taking a handful of cake from their plate and returning the favor. Syaoran and Sakura laughed at each other and sealed it with a kiss.

Sakura and Syaoran went to each table to pass out the cake. They stopped at one particular table. It was where the Fu family (two brothers and a sister) was sitting with some other people. The Fu family had been friends with the Li family for many years.

Sakura took the plate from Syaoran and place it next to a Chinese girl. She was wearing a purple dress, matching her purple hair, but she had brown eyes. The Chinese girl smile fakely.

(A/N: da chinese girl iz da same age as sakura)

The girl said, "Syaoran-kun, where's your honeymoon going to be?" She blinked cutely.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. The girl steamed seeing Syaoran smile at Sakura. "We're going back to Japan for our honeymoon, Linh."

"Oh...YINH!!! er...*clears throat* stop smoking. Do you remember what mother said before she died?!" Linh said, remembering that Syaoran was there.

Yinh grabbed his coat and said, "Fine! I'm going outside!"

(A/N: poor fanren...married 2 a guy lyke him...)

"Please forgive my big brother. He's not himself today." Linh said, smiling.

Syaoran took another plate and placed it next to Linh's other big brother, Wen Fu. He was wearing general clothes because obviously...he's the general of China's soldiers.

Before Syaoran and Sakura got to the next table, Linh stopped them and said cutely, "You must be tired Syaoran-kun, let me help you."

"Er...ok...ay." Syaoran said, letting Linh make him sit down in her seat.

Linh smiled fakely, "Why don't I help you Kinomoto?" Linh stood next to Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Okay...demo..."

Chiharu and Yamazaki walked over to the table. Yamazaki started, "Back then, the old wedding tradition was that..."

"Yamazaki..." Chiharu growled.

Yamazaki was quiet quickly.

Syaoran stood back up, forgetting what Linh said, and put his arm around Sakura's waist, "Come on, we gotta finish with the cake, Sakura-chan."

"Hai." Sakura said, giggling a little.

Linh sat back down, frowning.

Wen asked, "What's the matter Linh?"

"Nothing." Linh said, frowning more.

"Don't tell me you still like him." Wen said, frowning at his little sister.

Linh shook her head, "I-I don't like him." =...I love him...=

Wen picked up his fork, "Okay, whatever you say."

Linh thought =Syaoran would have married me if that bitch Kinomoto didn't show up. He could have become rich again. Everybody knows that when his father died last month, the Li clan became sort of poor. Instead, he marries that poor peasant girl. What does he see in her?= Linh closed her hand in a fist and thought =I get back at that bitch for stealing Syaoran-kun away from me.=

*after the reception*

Everybody crowded by the door to wave goodbye to the newly wed.

Sakura and Syaoran turned around for the last time to wave goodbye to their family and guests. Then they got into the car and drove off.

*in the car*

Syaoran had his arm around Sakura, and Sakura was leaning on Syaoran. Wei looked in the mirror and smiled at his master.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and said, "Ashiteru...Shao-kun."

"Ashiteru Sakura." Syaoran said, hugging Sakura.

Sakura leaned back on Syaoran and started singing out of nowhere.

(A/N: lol...dat dont sound rite...but okie. ^-^)

Syaoran loved listening to Sakura's beautiful, angelic voice, so he sat back.

__

=Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,

To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,

Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.

Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name. 

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.

Adding up the layers of harmony.

And so it goes, on and on.

Melodies of life,

To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond. 

So far and away, see the birds as it flies by.

Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.

I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.

Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings. 

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?

Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind? 

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.

Adding up the layers of harmony.

And so it goes, on and on.

Melodies of life,

To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on. 

If I should leave this lonely world behind,

Your voice will still remember our melody.

Now I know we'll carry on.

Melodies of life,

Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember.=

Syaoran asked, "Remind me again why is that your favorite song?"

Sakura closed her eyes, "Because it reminds me to never give up on love."

Syaoran kissed Sakura head, "Arigato."

Sakura looked up into Syaoran's amber eyes, "For what?"

"Arigato for everything you did."

They both said, "Ashiteru..."

*one and a half year later*

Monday...

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The ladies crowded around the blushing woman.

"Hi baby..." One said, putting her ear near the woman's tummy.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"What are you going to name the baby?"

A young amber eyed man rush quickly over to his wife and held her hands, smiling. Speechless, he kissed her on the lips and hugged her.

"Awwww...kawaii." The ladies said.

Everybody had recently heard the wonderful news of the pregnancy of Sakura and Syaoran Li. Tomoyo, Feimei, Fuutie, Shiefa, and Fanren crowded around Sakura.

Yelan, and her son-in-laws walked into the room to check on Sakura.

Yelan took Sakura's hand and got her away from the other people. "She needs her rest."

Everybody, except Syaoran and Tomoyo left the room.

Syaoran helped Sakura on the bed.

Sakura smiled, "You don't need to help me, Shao-kun."

"You need your strength, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, smiling.

Tomoyo said, "I'll get some food for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded her head.

Meanwhile...

"NANI!?!?!?! The BITCH is PREGNANT?!?!" Linh screamed.

Yinh smiled in excitement and nodded his head. "Isn't that wonde-"

Linh gave him a cold look and immediately Yinh understood.

"Not only did she married Syaoran-kun, she having HIS baby!!!!!" Linh yelled.

Wen came from his room and rush into the living room, "What's wrong Linh? Why are you screaming?"

Yinh exclaimed, "Syaoran and Sakura are having a baby!"

Linh glared at her brother again.

Wen said, "So? What's to be angry about, Linh? You already said you got over Li-kun."

Linh cooled down. She grabbed her purse and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Yinh ask.

"I need you to drive me over to the Li residence." Linh said, smiling fakely.

Yinh scratched his head, "O...kay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*knock* *knock*

Syaoran said, "Come in, the door's not lock."

Linh came in smiling cutely for Syaoran.

"Linh! What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"Well, I heard the news from my brother and decided to pay a visit." Linh said cutely.

Linh pulled up a chair and sat next to Syaoran.

Sakura said, "That's so nice of you."

Linh smiled fakely, "Thank you." Linh looked at Syaoran, "Do we know if it's a boy or girl, yet?"

Syaoran said, "We want it to be a surprise."

"Aww...how sweet." Linh said.

Linh quickly added, "You know, Kino-er Sakura-chan should get her rest. Maybe we should leave her alone for awhile."

Syaoran asked Sakura, "Is that okay with you?"

Sakura smiled, "It's okay."

"Okay." Syaoran gave a quick kiss on Sakura's cheek and walked out the room with Linh.

*living room*

"Syaoran, I'm having a birthday party coming up soon and I was wondering if you could come." Linh asked, smiling.

"I can't. Sakura pregnant and she needs me." Syaoran said, shaking his head.

Linh said innocently, "It's only for ONE day, Syaoran-kun. Please?"

"I'll answer you later."

*cell phone music plays*

Linh said, "Oh! That's for me. Hold up."

"Okay." Syaoran said.

"Hello? What? Uh huh. No, don't do that! Okay! Okay, I'm coming over. Bye."

Linh frowned as she put her cell phone in her purse. Linh stood up.

"You gotta go?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, they need help at the office."

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you to the door." Syaoran said, walking to the door.

(A/N: well, i want Syaoran to be nice. coldness just doesn't suit him.)

Syaoran opened the door for Linh. Linh smiled and said, "Thank you. Ja ne."

"Ja ne." Syaoran said, waving.

*S+S bedroom*

Syaoran walked back to his room and sat next to Sakura.

"How are you?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm fine. I didn't know that everybody cared for me so much."

"That's because everybody loves you so much." Syaoran said, smiling.

"Did Linh leave already?"

Syaoran answered, "Yeah, she had some problems at the office."

"Oh."

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Linh invited me to her birthday party and-"

Sakura smiled, "Hai."

"Nani?"

"You deserve a break. You work a lot and do so much for your family. You deserve it."

"Arigato Sakura." Syaoran said, kissing Sakura.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Fu residence*

Linh sat on her bed, holding a picture of her and Syaoran. It was when they were young.

Linh hugged the picture, "If only..."

A servant knocked on the door, saying, "Lunch time, Miss Fu."

"Yes, I know. I'm coming."

Linh quickly hid the picture in her drawer and walked downstairs to the dining room.

After lunch, Linh went to the music room to practice her piano skills.

Linh sat on the bench, thinking about Syaoran and frowned when a picture of Sakura and Syaoran together popped in her head.

Linh started playing whatever came to her mind, which was "First Love."

After she finished playing "Suteki da ne," she received a call on her cell phone.

"Hello? Oh! Syaoran-kun! Hi! Really? Okay! This Saturday, 7:00 P.M. at my house. Okay! Ja ne!"

Linh held her cell phone near her heart. =And so it begins...=

*next day*

Fanren frowned at her husband. "Yinh, please, stop smoking."

Yinh asked, "WHY?!"

"It's bad for your health. Please promise you that you'll quit."

Yinh crossed his arms. Fanren and Yinh were in their bedroom. Fanren was sitting by the table, and Yinh was standing a couple inches away from his wife.

"Please?" Fanren stood up and put her hands on Yinh's shoulders.

Yinh frowned and said, "FINE!" He threw the cigarette in the trash can.

Fanren smiled and hugged him, "Thank you."

*S+S bedroom*

Sakura got up slowly, walking over to Syaoran.

"Promise me you'll come back soon." Sakura said, putting her arms around Syaoran's waist and resting her head on his back.

Syaoran turned around and said, "Sakura-chan, don't worry. It's only going to be a day. I'll leave this afternoon and come back Thursday morning, okay? Ever since Father died, the family company has been having some problem, so I have to fix them."

Sakura said, "...okay."

Syaoran said, "Arigato." Then he went back to packing some business papers.

*living room*

"Chang, what did you do THIS time?" Fuutie said, putting her hands on her hip.

"..."

Fuutie frowned, "You were gambling AGAIN, huh?"

Chang turned his back to his wife.

"And you need some money to pay back the men , right?"

"..."

"Chang!"

Chang mumbled, "Yeah..."

Fuutie said, "How many times I told you not to gamble? If you can't control it, then don't do it!"

Chang quickly said, "If you just help me out just this one time, I PROMISE I'll never do it again."

Fuutie asked, still angry, "Promise?"

"I promise!" Chang said, quickly.

"Alright, how much do you own?"

"Um..."

"Chang?"

Chang mumbled, "$1,500"

"$1,500! Chang, you know we're not that rich. You better be glad that you have nice sister-in-laws!" Fuutie said, frowning more.

Sakura, Wei, and Syaoran past by Fuutie and Chang, on their way to the train.

Fuutie took Chang's arm and pulled him along to borrow some money from her sisters.

*train station*

Sakura held onto Syaoran, not letting him go.

Syaoran smiled, "Honey, it's not like I'm leaving forever."

"It feels like it." Sakura said, holding on tighter.

"Sakura, the sooner I leave, the sooner I get back, okay?"

Sakura made a face, "Hmmm...okay!"

Syaoran gave Sakura a little piece of paper, "Here, this will be the hotel and the room where I'll be staying at. You can call me anytime, okay?"

"Hai." Sakura said.

Wei gave Syaoran his suitcase, but before Syaoran turned to leave, they heard a voice calling, "SYAORAN!"

(A/N: guess who...)

Sakura and Syaoran turned around, "Linh?"

Linh panted, "Am I late for the train?"

Syaoran replied, "N-No. What are you doing?"

Linh smiled, "Oh, don't WORRY, I'm JUST visiting a friend."

__

"Calling all passengers. Train 36-B is now boarding." A voice on the intercom said.

Syaoran hugged Sakura, "Ja ne, Sakura-chan."

"Ja ne."

Linh glared at Sakura and then smiled when Syaoran turned to her.

"Let's go." Syaoran said, letting Linh go first.

*train*

Linh gaze over at Syaoran, who was sitting next to her, and thought =It's nice to have a big brother who's married to one of the Li sisters. Then I can know what's going on with Syaoran. One day, Syaoran, you will be mine...=

*back at Li residence*

A man with short red hair sneaked up on a woman and covered her eyes.

The man asked, "Guess who?"

"Syaoran?" The woman asked.

The man uncovered her eyes, "No."

Shiefa turned around, "Tieu-kun..."

Fuutie ran up to her big sister and called, "Hey, Shiefa!!!"

Shiefa and her husband turned around seeing Fuutie and Chang Tsan.

Shiefa smiled, "Fuutie! Did Syaoran leave already?"

Fuutie answered, "Yeah."

"Awww...I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

"Don't worry, he'll come back." Fuutie said, smiling.

Chang sheepishly played around in the flowers, facing his back towards them.

Shiefa looked at Chang and then at Fuutie, she whispered, "Husband problems again?"

Fuutie frowned and nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Chang?" Tieu called. "If you want something, then come over here and ask. Maybe we can help."

"..."

"Chang, they're willing to help. Now come over here and ask them NICELY."

Chang walked over to Shiefa, "..."

"Gamble problems?" Shiefa asked.

Chang nodded his head slowly.

Fuutie frowned, "Chang, don't make this a guessing game." =Ugh...why did I marry such a stubborn man?=

Tieu sighed, "How much do you owe?"

"$1,500" Chang answered.

Tieu took out his wallet and wrote a check for Chang, "Here."

Chang took the check, smiling, "Thank you!" Chang ran off to the car.

The three of them shook their head.

Fuutie said, "I wish I could just divorce him easily."

"You know what Mother will say."

"Yeah. 'What will the town think. Don't make a bad reputation for the family.'" Fuutie said, sighing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran checked into a hotel and got a room. He put his suitcase on the table and sat in his chair.

Syaoran sighed, thinking about Sakura, his family, and the company.

*knock* *knock*

Syaoran got up and opened the door.

Linh was standing there, holding her head.

"What's the matter, Linh?" Syaoran said, letting her in.

Linh said, "I have a terrible headache and I ran out of aspirins. Could you run to the store and get them for me? My head hurts really bad."

"Um...okay." Syaoran said.

Linh wrote something on paper and gave it to Syaoran, "Here, this is the medicine."

"Okay." Syaoran said, getting his wallet and leaving the room. "Stay here until I get back."

Linh smiled innocently, "Okay."

*S+S bedroom*

"Here's your soup, Miss Sakura." The servant said, putting a bowl of hot soup on the table.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

When the servant left the room, Sakura took out the paper that Syaoran gave her and decided to call him.

*ring* *ring*

Linh smiled as she picked up the hotel phone.

"Hello?" Linh said sweetly.

__

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have called the wrong room."

Linh smiled more, knowing that it's Sakura =Perfect.= "Oh no, don't hang up. You're calling for Syaoran, right?"

__

"Yeah...Linh? What are you doing in Syaoran's room? Is he there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Syaoran's in the SHOWER right now."

__

Sakura said, "Oh, could you tell him to call as soon as he gets out?"

"Okay. Is there anything else?" Linh asked sweetly.

__

"No, that's all. I just wanted to call to tell him that's all-"

"Oh, there he is! *giggles* Syaoran! Put your towel on! Don't you know that your WIFE is on the other line?"

__

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I-I gotta go-I mean I have to hang up."

Linh hung up the phone, smiling.

*A half hour later*

Syaoran got back and put the bag in Linh's hand. "Here you go. Did Sakura call?"

"Nope." Linh said, taking the bag and smiling innocently.

"...okay. Good night." Syaoran said, showing her to the door.

"Good night." Linh said, leaving.

A/N: so? wat did u think? wuz it good or bad?


	2. parties n alcohol

****

Melodies of Life

by: xxshiaznguhxx

****

DISCLAIMER: uhh...uhh...i dont own CCS or ne of da characters. i just rite da story. so dont sue meeh!!!!!!

****

A/N: konnichiwa!!!!!! im feeling a lil betta...demo still a lil lil sick. i hab been workin on dis story for a while...so dis part or chappie wuz wriitten a long tyme ago...i did fix it a lil. also...da author notes were written a while back tooh...i think i wuz a lil hyper when i wrote dis...iunno. hehehe.

****

SUMMARY: da summary wuz outside before you clicked here, but if u didn't read it...here it iz: sakura and syaoran finally gets married! yeah! but there is someone else who wants to break their marriage apart...datz all i cud say.

after reading, please send reviews dat way i noe dat there r sum ppl out there who read mah storiez

chibi_dragon- arigatou for da review! hehehe

Angel of Death302- hehehe...i luv suteki da ne tooh...datz y i put it n mah fanfic. i wuz also planning tooh put otha ff songs or sumpthing lyke dat...especially simple n clean frm kingdom hearts...betta not git into dat tooh much...hehe. thanx for lyking mah story! hehehe.

****

Key:

"character talking"

=characters thinking=

__

=character singing=

(A/N: meeh talking...)

*time frame or place* **or** *~*~*~*~*~*

gomen nasai...im talking tooh much...hea mah story!...dat sounded stupid n mah head...oh wellz

Thursday...

Syaoran got off the train and looked around for Sakura.

Linh stood next to Syaoran and asked, "Where's Kinomoto?"

"I don't know. I told her what time to pick me up..." Syaoran said, looking around.

=Just as I planned...= "Syaoran, care to catch a taxi?" Linh asked, calling over a taxi.

Syaoran looked around for the last time =This is strange.= "Er...o...kay."

When Syaoran got home, he went straight to his bedroom.

"Sakura?"

He found Sakura sitting on the bed

"Sakura! Why didn't you pick me up?"

Sakura asked, "How was the trip?"

"Er-it was okay...I thought you wanted to call me at the hotel."

Sakura said, "I did. Linh answered it, remember?"

"Hmm, she told me you didn't call."

"So it is true."

"What?"

"Linh was in your room that night." Sakura said.

Syaoran scratched his head in confusion, "She had a headache and I went to get medicine for her."

"That's not what I heard."

"And you're going to believe her?"

Sakura said, "Come on, Syaoran. She's been friends with this family for years! Of COURSE I trust her."

"Saku-"

Sakura covered her ears, "I don't want to hear you right now."

Syaoran said, "Whatever Linh told you, it's not true." Syaoran slowly left the room.

Syaoran quickly walked over to the living room, got the phone, and quickly dialed Linh's cell phone number.

__

"Hello?" Linh asked sweetly.

Syaoran asked, "You said Sakura didn't call. Why did you lie?"

__

"Huh? Oh, Syaoran! It's you."

"Answer my question. What did you tell her?"

__

Linh laughed, "You must've forgotten that I had a terrible headache Tuesday. I must have forgotten that she called or something like that."

"Linh, stop joking. I know you at least remember what you told her."

__

"Hmm...I think I told Kinomoto the truth...that you were getting medicine for me."

"Then why is she mad at me?" Syaoran whispered.

__

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. Ja ne."

__

"Wah?"

"Good bye."

__

"Goodbye." Linh hung up.

Syaoran put the phone down =Something's wrong...=

At dinnertime, Sakura sat in her room, refusing to come out and eat. Syaoran stared at his food, thinking.

Feimei asked, "What's wrong, Syaoran?"

Syaoran said, "It's nothing."

Feimei asked, "Where's Sakura?"

Shiefa answered, "Sakura-chan probably still in her room. Ever since Tuesday, Sakura has been very quiet."

Syaoran got out of his seat, "Excuse me." Syaoran walked to their bedroom.

When Syaoran went inside, he didn't see Sakura anywhere.

Then Syaoran walked to Sakura's favorite place in the house, the garden.

Sakura was sitting next to a cherry blossom tree, facing away from Syaoran.

"It's a good thing we got to keep the house, huh?" Syaoran said, shyly. His hands were in his pockets.

Sakura continued looking the other way, "Yeah." She whispered.

"I mean, after father died and all...well you know."

"..."

Syaoran sighed. Then he sat next to Sakura, "Sakura?"

Sakura turned around, face to face with Syaoran.

"What happened? What did Linh tell you?"

"You should know. How you fooled around with her."

"NANI?!?!" Syaoran jumped up.

"It's true?" Sakura asked.

"Iie." Syaoran shook his head. "I love only you. I wouldn't do that to you. Linh and I may have been childhood friends, but that doesn't mean that I'm fooling around with her."

Sakura asked, "Really? You we-weren't-"

Syaoran replied, "No, I wasn't."

Sakura burst into tears, "Gomen nasai!" Sakura hugged Syaoran, "I'm so sorry for not trusting you. I-I overreacted and I-"

(A/N: i think da crying thing has sumthing 2 do wit da pregnancy thing. u noe, emotional things)

Syaoran pat Sakura's back, "Shh...it's okay." Syaoran looked Sakura in the eye, "Come on, let's go eat dinner, okay?"

Sakura sniffed, "Okay."

Syaoran put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to the dining room.

The next morning, Sakura turned around to feel for Syaoran. Then she opened her eyes to look for Syaoran. Before she satt up, Syaoran walked into the room, carrying a tray and smiling.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, putting the tray on Sakura's lap. It had pancakes with syrup, orange juice, and a beautiful, pink cherry blossom in a little vase.

Sakura smiled, "Aww...breakfast in bed. That's so sweet. Arigatou Shao-kun." Sakura picked up a fork and asked, "Do you want some?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Iie, this is for you."

Sakura took a bite of her pancakes, "You made this? This is really good."

"Thanks." Syaoran said. "Fanren taught me a thing or two about cooking."

Sakura asked, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I thought that maybe, after you finish eating, I could take you somewhere where we can relax and talk." Syaoran said.

"Where?" Sakura said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"It's a surprise." Syaoran said, smiling.

"Okay." Sakura giggled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, close your eyes. No peeking." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.

Sakura giggled, "Okay."

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and guided her to a familiar place.

"Okay, now open your eyes."

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself by the lake. There was a blanket, picnic basket, and a cherry blossom tree nearby. Hanging on the tree was a swing.

__

*flash back*

Sakura ran through the park, tears were flowing down her cheek. When her feet got tired, she stop and sat down. She was sitting by the lake, looking at her reflection. She ignored the people calling her name because she didn't want to go home. The voices were getting farther and farther away. Sakura hugged her legs and put her head down.

In the corner of her eye, she saw someone approaching her. Sakura quickly got up, wiping her tears, and said, "I'm not going home oni-chan." The person she talked to was a little taller than her, had messy chestnut hair, and ember eyes.

Sakura quickly realize that she was wrong and said, "Gomen nasai, I thought that you were oni-chan."

Syaoran tilted his head, "Huh?"

"Oh, you don't know Japanese." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Syaoran said. "Why were you crying?"

Tears started to form again, "My mom died while I was at school, and I didn't get to say goodbye."

(A/N: Sakura just met Syaoran when she was about fourteen or fifteen. Gomen for changing the time Sakura's mom died. It fits the story better if it was changed)

Syaoran took out a blue handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Sakura.

"Arigato." Sakura said, taking the handkerchief.

"Huh?"

"Oh, that means 'thank you'."

"Oh."

Sakura smiled a little, "Do you want me to teach you Japanese?"

"Okay." Syaoran smiled.

"You are so kawaii when you smile!" Sakura giggled.

Syaoran blushed, "My name is Syaoran Li."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Kinomoto-"

"You can call me Sakura."

Syaoran blushed, "Sakura..."

*flash ends*

Sakura sat on the swing, smiling, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah." Syaoran said, smiling. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and pushed her gently on the swing.

Sakura breathe in the fresh air and smiled.

After awhile, Syaoran stopped pushing Sakura. Syaoran climbed up into the cherry blossom tree and pick a small pretty flower. Then he put it in Sakura's hair.

After setting up the food, Syaoran and Sakura sat together on the blanket. Sakura was leaning on Syaoran, and Syaoran arm was around her shoulder.

Sakura was looking at the water when Syaoran asked, "What do you think we should name the baby?"

Sakura thought for awhile and finally answered, "Well, if the baby is a girl, then we can name her Cherry."

"As in cherry blossom?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai."

"What if the baby is a boy?"

"I don't know. You decide." Sakura said.

Syaoran thought and said, "Um...what about...Kenshi?"

Sakura whispered, "Perfect."

Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura's head.

Syaoran and Sakura stared into the deep blue lake, remembering all that they went through.

__

*flashback*

Sakura and Syaoran were eating faraway from home. They ate on a balcony of an old Chinese restaurant, with a big garden with lots of flowers and plants in the background.

"Thanks for eating with me in such short notice." Syaoran said, blushing.

Sakura smiled, "It's okay. You said you had something urgent to tell me. What is it?"

"Here, open it." Syaoran gave Sakura a small rectangular box.

Sakura opened the box and saw a beautiful, pink hair ornament. "Aw, it's beautiful." Sakura picked it up to put it in her hair.

Syaoran said, "Before you put it on, look in the ornament, you'll find something."

Sakura looked around the ornament and couldn't find it, "What is it?"

"Look harder." Syaoran said, smiling.

Sakura looked again and this time, something shiny caught her eyes. Sakura pulled out a small ring from underneath the flower of the ornament and smiled.

It was gold with a diamonds in the middle. On the inside, it was inscribed: 4ever in my heart.

Syaoran carefully took the ring out of Sakura's hand and kneel down on one foot.

(A/N: *sniffs* im starting to cry already! *sniffs* im typing this and listening to a sad song: ending theme of Final Fantasy X...*sniffs* i dont even noe y im listening to dis song rite now...)

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you make me the happiest man in the world..." Puts the ring on Sakura's finger, "by being my wife?"

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes, "Hai!" Hugs Syaoran, "Hai!"

*couple of months ago*

"Mother, this is Sakura." Syaoran said, showing Sakura.

Linh frowned, "And she is?"

"My girlfriend." Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura.

Yelan looked at Sakura and asked Sakura, "Where's your family?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran, then at Yelan, "They live five blocks from here."

Yelan frowned at Syaoran, "Syaoran, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Syaoran and Yelan walked to a corner of the living room.

"Syaoran, are you aware that this girl-"

"Sakura." Syaoran said, frowning.

"Syaoran, Sakura is-"

Syaoran frowned more, "I know."

"Then why are you-"

Syaoran said, "Because I love her."

Yelan looked into Syaoran's eyes, "If you marry her, people will know that she's poor."

"I don't care. I will always love her no matter how much money she has."

"What about Linh?" Yelan asked, looking at Linh.

"Linh and I are only friends. I feel no connection with her."

Yelan sighed, "Okay, if that is what you wish."

Linh looked at Sakura in disgust, "So, you are Syaoran's girlfriend."

Sakura smiled, "Hai!"

"Wah?"

"Hai means yes." Sakura said, smiling. "And you must be Linh. Syaoran has told me everything about you."

"Really? What did he say?" Linh asked, smiling.

"He said that you two were good friends and that you live down the block. You guys must have known each other for a long time, right?"

Linh smiled, "Yeah." Linh's mind wandered off.

*flash ends*

Sakura and Syaoran stayed at the lake for most of the night, talking and reflecting.

The next morning, Sakura found herself in a hotel room, laying next to he man she loves.

Sakura giggled softly, seeing how cute Syaoran looks when he sleeps. Sakura brushed a few strands of hair out of Syaoran's face.

Sakura sighed happily =I'm so lucky.=

*Fu's residence*

Linh asked, waving her arms, "Where's the punch?!?!"

A servant replied, "It's over there on the table, Miss."

"Good." Linh said, smiling. She walked over to the wine cellar and pulled out a wine bottle. Linh poured the whole bottle into the punch bowl.

"Make another batch of punch, but leave this one alone. When Syaoran Li arrives, make sure he drinks only out of this bowl, nobody else, okay?"

The servant nodded her head, "Yes, Miss."

*Linh's birthday party*

"Syaoran! You made it!" Linh exclaimed, running up to Syaoran. Linh was wearing a white strapless dress. It went to her knee and she was wearing high heeled shoes.

(A/N: datz wud b phuny if she fell. i noe i kant realli run n high heels...)

Syaoran smiled and hugged Linh briefly, "Happy birthday."

Linh said, "Stay here. I'll get some drinks for us."

Linh walked over to the punch table and snapped her fingers at her servant. He went to the back and got a special cup for Syaoran as Linh poured herself some punch. The servant gave Linh the cup and she returned to Syaoran.

"Here you go." Linh said, giving Syaoran the cup.

Unaware that it has alcohol in the cup, Syaoran drank the whole cup. "What flavor is this?"

"Uh, strawberry." Linh replied quickly.

"Hmm, strawberry don't normally taste like this." Syaoran said, looking into his cup.

Linh laughed nervously, "Well, they always come up with new ways of making things."

"Yeah...I guess."

"Do you want another cup?" Linh asked, smiling.

Syaoran answered, "Okay." Syaoran gave Linh his cup.

After Linh came back with Syaoran's drink, they both sat down and talked.

"So, I hear that you and Kinomoto were out all night?"

Syaoran smiled, "Yeah, we were having a small picnic near the lake where we first met."

"Must have be nice." Linh said, smiling fakely.

"Yeah. Where's Yinh and Wen? Aren't they going to be here for your birthday?"

__

*flashback*

"Why do you want us to leave?" Yinh asked.

"Well, because...um..." Linh stammered.

Wen looked at his little sister, "Linh..."

*flash ends*

"Well, Wen had to train the soldiers and knowing him, he wouldn't back down. Yinh was...um...he's with Fanren."

(A/N: LIES!!!!! hehehehe...im Chiharu...*carries a mallet* teehehehe)

Syaoran scratched his head, "I don't remember seeing Yinh at the house."

Linh quickly said, "Oh well, you wanna dance?"

"Er..."

"Please? Come on! It's my birthday." Linh said, pulling Syaoran's hand.

"Um...okay."

(A/N: it's a slow song. oooh)

While they were dancing, Linh leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran looked at Linh in surprise, "Er...Linh? What are you doing?"

"All the decorating, invitations...I'm just tired, that's all."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Nah, I like it like this." Linh said, smiling.

Syaoran looked confused, "Er...okay..."

*after a few minutes*

Linh and Syaoran stopped dancing. Linh asked, "Let's sit by the punch table, okay?"

"Okay, I'm kinda thirsty anyway." Syaoran said, following Linh.

Linh poured some punch, with the alcohol in it, and gave it to Syaoran. Then, she pour some normal punch for herself. "Here." Linh said, sweetly. =A few more drinks and that should do it=

"Thanks." Syaoran said, taking the punch, "Are you sure there's nothing in the punch?"

"Sure, I'm sure." Linh said, sweetly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*after drinking the whole bowl of alcohol punch*

"Syaoran! Are you okay?" Linh asked.

Syaoran said, smiling, "Sure! *hiccups* Hey, is there *hiccups* anymore drinks in the *hiccups* back?"

Linh took Syaoran's arm, "Come on, you're drunk."

Syaoran released his arm, "I'm *hiccups* fine! See?" Syaoran walked in straight line, but was out of balance. Before Syaoran fell, Linh caught him in time.

"Come on." Linh said, grunting.

Three servants came into the living room, with the cake.

The guests sang, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!"

Syaoran released his arm again, "Come on! *hiccups* It's your *hiccups* birthday!" Syaoran clapped with the beat, "Happy Birthday to Linh! *hiccups*"

=I didn't mean to get him THIS drunk! Oy.= Linh shook her head.

"Blow out the *hiccups* candles!" Syaoran said.

Linh sighed and blew out the candles.

Syaoran clapped with the other guests.

"Now, come on!" Linh said, pulling Syaoran upstairs.

*Linh's bedroom*

"Now, go to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning." Linh said, helping Syaoran into bed.

"Fine! You know *hiccups* how to mess up a party." Syaoran said, getting into bed.

Linh pulled up the covers and tucked Syaoran in. Syaoran feel asleep quickly because he was drunk.

"Great! Now my plans are ruin! I only meant to get him a little drunk! Now, look at him!"

Linh said, frowning. Then an idea popped in her head. Linh looked at Syaoran again and smiled.

The next morning, Linh brush her hair and put a robe over the dress she wore last night. Linh smiled, looking at Syaoran, who was still asleep. Then Linh sat in a chair nearby the bed.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and sat up. When he saw Linh, he quickly concealed himself.

"Linh! What are you doing in my room?"

"Syaoran-kun, this is MY room." Linh said, laughing.

Syaoran looked around and noticed all of Linh's stuff. Then. he looked down and noticed that he was wearing only boxers.

"Ah! What happened?"

Linh smiled, "Last night, you got drunk at my party. Then, when I tucked you in, you pulled me down with you and slept with me."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Syaoran grabbed the comforter and wrapped himself. Syaoran ran off the bed and ran into a corner.

Linh followed him and said, "That's right! You slept with ME even though you are MARRIED!"

Syaoran shook his head slowly, "No..."

"It's true! Ask anybody. They'll tell you. You were drunk!"

"Sakura..."

"No! There will be no more Sakura! It's too late! You can't be married to Sakura and sleep with me! You have to marry me now!" Linh shouted.

Syaoran slide down the wall, tears forming, "Sakura...I can't."

"If you didn't want to, you shouldn't have slept with me in the first place!" Linh said, frowning at Syaoran. "You know the rules. You CAN'T have an affair with your wife!"

Tears flowed down Syaoran's cheek as he put his head down, ignoring what Linh's saying.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Linh asked, half smiling.

Syaoran shook his head, "This isn't true."

"Of course IT'S true!" Linh said, "NOW, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going home to Sakura." Syaoran said, getting back up, slowly and picking up his clothes from the chair.

Linh frowned, "Syaoran, it's too late. You were drunk. You slept with me, even though you're already married." Linh said calmly.

Syaoran quickly got dressed and said, "I'm leaving."

Linh followed Syaoran until he left her room. Linh pouted and sat on her bed. "Either the hard way or the easy way, Syaoran."

A/N: sooooooo...watchu think? did dey or didnt dey? dont worry...u'll find out later on.

hehehe...i havent rite dat part yet...hmmm....oh wellz. please review!!!!!!!

ja ne!


	3. da death of a li

****

Melodies of Life

by: xxshiaznguhxx

****

DISCLAIMER: hello? i know that you know that I don't own CCS. everybodie knows that CLAMP owns CCS. yes, those wonderful artists that came up with the kawaii show and those other kawaii shows. so dont sue meeh!

****

A/N: konnichiwa!!! meeh so sorrie for not updating for a looooong tyme. of course many of you knows it's because of school work and all those other things. sooo, the next chappie is probably going to be up in a looooooooooooooooooongtyme. however, i am not lazy. i'm trying to write as much as i can when i have the time and when i remember. **note: **this chappie might be a little bit sad to some of the readers. many things happened in this story. let's just say that someone is breaking up, someone dies, etc. plus, i'm almost done with part one!!!! then, i gotta start on part two. this might sound confusing. part two takes place six years later. it mostly talks about s+s. i dont want to give away everything. why dont you read to find out? ^___^

****

SUMMARY: da summary wuz outside before you clicked here, but if u didn't read it...here it iz: sakura and syaoran finally gets married! yeah! but there is someone else who wants to break their marriage apart...datz all i cud say.

after reading, please send reviews dat way i noe dat there r sum ppl out there who read mah storiez

chibi_dragon- linh is soooooo evil!!!!!! hehehe. i guess you could call her the villian in this story, but with a purpose. it's not a good purpose for being evil but it's a purpose. dont worry, something good will happen to s+s later...but i can't guarantee a happy ending.

****

Key:

"character talking"

=characters thinking=

__

=character singing=

(A/N: meeh talking...)

*time frame or place* **or** *~*~*~*~*~*

gomen nasai for talking too much, but i just wanted to let you know about some things so that you won't be confused. okay, i will stop and let you read.

When Syaoran got home, Sakura said happily, "Syaoran! You're home! Where were you all night?" Sakura hugged Syaoran.

Syaoran hugged Sakura back, lying, "I was helping Linh with the decorations and cleaning. Then, when it got late, I decided to stay. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"That's okay." Sakura said, smiling. "Come on. I've got something to show you." Sakura pulled Syaoran's head and lead him to their bedroom.

When they got there, Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand to get something. "Hold up, I'll go get it."

When she got back, she was holding a small red cloth with some designs on it.

"Here, this is what I was working on, yesterday. I'm not finish yet, though. It's for the baby." Sakura said, smiling.

Syaoran looked at the cloth. It was red, with some intricate flowers along the edge, but there were some loose threads hanging from the egde.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura and said, "How did you know which color?"

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Red cloths are for girls and pink is for boys." Syaoran said.

(A/N: i'm not sure if dis iz rite. n da old chinese movies, baby guhs r alwaiz wrapped n red cloths n boiz n pink...or mayb da otha way around...i dunno)

Sakura looked at Syaoran and said, "Oh, I didn't know that. Maybe I should make a pink one too."

"Iie, that's okay. Red's fine." Syaoran said, hugging Sakura and looking at the cloth.

Tears started to form in Syaoran's eyes as he thought about what Linh told him before he left her house.

__

*flashback*

Linh frowned, "Syaoran, it's too late. You were drunk. You slept with me, even though you're already married." Linh said calmly.

*flash ends*

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and saw his tears flowing down his cheek.

"Syao-kun, daijobu desu ka?" Sakura asked, caressing his cheek.

Syaoran touched Sakura hand and said, "I'm...okay."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Demo-"

"Don't worry about it." Syaoran said.

*Fu's residence*

Linh paced around the living room, frowning. =Now what?=

"Linh! I'm home!" Wen said, approaching the living room.

Linh heard Wen and had a sudden idea. She quickly grabbed a cup of water and patted some water down her cheek. Then she sat on the couch and put her head down, faking a cry.

As Wen came into the living room, he heard Linh crying. As planned, Wen sat down next to Linh and said, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Linh slowly picked up her head, sobbing, "Wen!" Linh put her head on his shoulder and cried.

Wen patted her back and asked again, "What's wrong?"

Linh said, "Last night *sobs* Syaoran got really *sobs* drunk and I tried to help him *sobs* but-"

"But what?" Wen asked, looking really concerned.

"-but *cries really hard* whenIgothimintobed,hepulledmedownand-"

"Speak slowly!" Wen said, frowning.

Linh sniffed, "H-He *cries hard again* slept with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(A/N: hehe...i kant help but laugh at her...n mah head, she sounds lyke a whining baby...)

Wen got up, "WHAT!?!?!? That SON OF A BITCH slept with MY sister? MY SISTER?! I'm going to KILL him!" Wen stormed off.

Before he left, Linh quickly said, "Please, don't kill him! Please! There are other choices!"

"Like what?" Wen asked, looking really pissed off.

Linh said, "L-Like-"

(A/N; u noe she wants 2 say it)

"Linh, that S.O.B. slept with YOU! Aren't you mad?" Wen asked, pissed off.

Linh calmed down a little and said, "Instead killing him, why don't make him to marry me?"

"What?! Why? After what he did to you, you want to marry him?" Wen asked.

Linh said, "It's the only way."

"Is this what you want?" Wen asked.

"Yes." Linh said, hiding her smile.

"Fine, I still don't understand though." Wen said. "Come on, we're going now to get the S.O.B."

Linh grabbed her purse, following Wen to his car.

When they got there, Wen pounded of the door.

Fanren opened the door, smiling, "Konnichiwa, Wen and Linh. What brings you by today?"

Wen fumed, "Don't pretend like you don't know what's happening. Where's that bastard?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Fanren opened the door, letting the two in.

They went to the living room. Linh was sitting on the couch, and Wen and Fanren was standing up.

"LI SYAORAN!" Wen yelled.

Everybody in the house heard all the yelling and quickly walked to the living room, except Syaoran and Sakura.

Yelan asked, "What's going on?"

"Where IS Syaoran?" Wen asked again, trying to keep his cool.

Yelan motioned to Wei to get Syaoran.

Meanwhile...

"Nani? What's going on?" Sakura asked, holding onto Syaoran.

Syaoran rubbed her back, knowing what exactly was going on. Linh must have told Wen about what happened, and now he's here to hunt him down. Wen was worst than Touya when he's angry.

"I-It sounded like it was Wen." Sakura said, trembling.

Ever since Sakura met Wen Fu, she was always afraid of him because he was the general of a big army. Wen and Touya were alike, but Wen was much worst. If anything happened to Linh, he would made sure that the person who did that to her would pay. He could do anything he wanted because everybody respected him. So, it would be very easy to kill somebody.

Wei knocked on their down before opening it. "Master Li, Fu Wen is here to see you."

Syaoran slowly got up, letting go of Sakura. Syaoran and Wen walked out of the room with Sakura slowly following. They walked across the court to the living room.

(A/N: u noe, n da old movies, da houses r realli big n therez usually a big court in da middle of da house. oh weos...)

Syaoran kept a serious face as he bravely walked to the living room. When they got there, Wen was trying to keeping his cool. When Syaoran stopped, Sakura stood next to him. Wen's was standing sideways.

When he saw Syaoran, Wen quickly turned around and calmly said, "Li Syaoran, I'm sure you're aware of why I'm here."

"Yes, I am." Syaoran said, quietly.

Yelan asked, "Syaoran, what's going on?"

"Syaoran? Please, tell me what's going on?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

Tears were slowly forming in his eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen if he told them.

Wen was getting a little impatience, "Yes, Li, tell them."

"..."

"Well? Tell THEM." Wen said.

"..."

"If you don't tell them, I WILL." Wen said, angrily.

"..."

"FINE!" Wen said. "That BASTARD *points at Syaoran* SLEPT with MY sister last night!"

Sakura said, in disbelief, "Demo, he said that he was helping Linh, and it got late, so he stayed there for the night."

"Well, he was LYING!" Wen said. "Now, according to the law, he HAS to MARRY my sister."

"But I'm married to him." Sakura said.

Linh said, "Then, he will have to divorce you."

"Demo, it's not true. Is it, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran was quiet, unable to talk. His head was down and there were tears in his eyes.

"Syaoran," Yelan asked, "is it true?"

"Syaoran?" Fanren asked.

Syaoran turned his head in the opposite direction, feeling regret, "It's true." He whispered.

"Doushite? DOUSHITE!?" Sakura shouted, crying.

(A/N: it may seem unreal that sakura reacted so quickly...)

"Gomen nasai, demo...I-I didn't know. I was d-drunk-" Syaoran stopped at that word, knowing that he was in bigger trouble.

"DRUNK?" Sakura shouted.

"Syaoran, how?" Feimei asked.

"Syaoran, please tell me why were you drunk?" Yelan asked, keeping calm.

Syaoran trembled, "I-I didn't know. I-" Syaoran looked at Linh. Then, he pointed to her, "SHE must have did something to the punch!"

Linh pointed to herself, "ME? Syaoran, EVERYBODY drank the SAME punch. You just drank a LITTLE too much." Linh said, frowning.

"That's right. NOW, COME on!" Wen said, starting to pull on Syaoran's arm.

"NO! I'm not LEAVING Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, struggling.

Wen said sternly, "Look, LITTLE BOY. YOU are coming with ME and marrying Linh. PERIOD."

"Syaoran!" Feimei, Shiefa, Fanren, Fuutie shouted at the same time.

"MOTHER!" Syaoran said, shouting. "Please, I didn't do it!"

Yelan looked the other way shamefully, "I don't want to hear it anymore. You belong to Linh. Now, go. You are no longer welcome here anymore."

Hearing his own mother say that, broke Syaoran's heart. But it hurted him more when he saw the look on Sakura's face.

She was quiet for awhile, slowly taking it all in. Then, she turned to look at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Why did you marry me, if you were going to fool around with Linh? Why did you marry me? Why did you take over a year from me? Why were you using me? Why? WHY SYAORAN?!?!?"

"I-I wasn't. I-I'm s-sorry, Sakura. Demo-"

Sakura wiped her tears away, saying, "I don't need these tears. They're a waste of time."

"Sakura, onegai-"

Sakura said, looking the other way, "Li-kun, get out. Marry Linh and be happy with her. But don't make me waste more years with you. I will raise my baby alone without you in my life. Sorry I can't make it to your wedding. Ja ne." Sakura ran out the room.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran struggled to get out of Wen's strong hold. Tears were streaming down his face now, knowing that he had hurted Sakura. His heart was crumbling to bits and pieces hearing his family and his only love tell him that they no longer wanted him.

"Come on, let's go." Wen said, dragging Syaoran out the door.

Linh smiled politely at Yelan, "Goodbye."

Yelan looked at her, slowly nodding with a faint smile.

"SAKURA! I LOVE YOU! SAKURA!" Syaoran voice was heard throughout the streets.

Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, and Shiefa ran to the door, seeing Syaoran being forced to sit in the seat of the car.

The last thing that Syaoran said, before Wen slam his door, was, "Sakura, ONEGAI!!!"

Meanwhile...

Sakura ran across the court, ignoring her surroundings. She stopped, looking at the big cherry tree. Out of anger, Sakura punched the tree with her right hand. Sakura ignored the pain, as she looked at her red hand and the blisters on her knuckles. Sakura panted, wiping tears from her face. She looked around, noticing the room upstairs. It was in the corner and anybody hardly went there. Sakura climbed up the stairs and closed the door behind her, locking it. In the room was a small bed large enough for her, a wooden dresser to her right and a large mirror standing on it, and a closet to her left.

Sakura ran to the bed, falling onto it. Tears endlessly flowed down her cheeks, no matter how much she didn't want them to.

Sakura whispered, "Doushite? Why did this happen? Why?!" Sakura buried her face into the pillow, sobbing.

*living room*

"Mother, can't you just forgive him?" Fanren asked.

"Please?" Shiefa asked.

Yelan shook her head, slowly.

Feimei held Yelan's hand, kneeing, "Please mother. Maybe Linh did put something in Syaoran's drink."

"You know how Linh is in love with Syaoran. Maybe she planned this purposely." Fanren said.

Fuutie nodded her head.

Yelan waved her head, motioning them to go away.

Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa, and Feimei sighed, leaving Yelan alone.

"How do you think Sakura-chan doing?" Shiefa asked.

"I don't know." Fanren said.

"She must be really sad." Fuutie said.

"Of course she is!" Feimei said.

Shiefa asked, "Do you really think that Syaoran did really sleep with Linh?"

"I don't know." Fuutie answered.

"Come on, let's visit Sakura. Maybe we can make her feel better." Fanren said.

"Yeah." Feimei said, nodding.

The four sisters walked over to Sakura's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Sakura-chan? Can we come in?" Fuutie asked.

No answer...

"Sakura?" Feimei asked, lightly touching the door.

The door suddenly open, so the sisters walked into the bedroom.

"Sakura-chan?" Fanren asked, looking around.

Shiefa asked, "Where is she?"

"Do you think she ran away?" Feimei asked, panicking.

"I doubt it. Her family moved to Japan last year. She doesn't know anybody here." Fuutie said.

The four sisters exited the room and stood around the court, looking around. Never, did they notice the room upstairs.

"Hey, look at this." Shiefa said, touching the newly made dent in the cherry tree.

Fanren said, "Wow, do you think Sakura did this?"

"Maybe." Feimei said.

*a hour later*

"Mother! We can't find Sakura-chan anywhere!" Shiefa shouted, running up to Yelan. Fanren, Feimei, and Fuutie followed up after her.

"What?" Yelan asked.

"We looked for her everywhere!" Fanren shouted.

Yelan thought for awhile, thinking of the one place nobody would think to look. Ever since that tragic day, everybody was too sad to go in that room anymore. It brought back many tears for everybody. Maybe...

Yelan asked, "Did you look in the room in the corner?"

Fanren said, "No."

Feimei exclaimed, "Thanks, momskins!!!"

Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, and Shiefa walked back across the court and looked up at the room.

__

*flashback*

*knock* *knock*

"Master Li, dinner is ready." Wei said, opening the door.

A chestnut haired man in his late forties, slowly stood up from his chair. He had dark, ember eyes and a serious face. His hair was combed down, so that it wouldn't be so messy.

"Please inform Yelan that I'm coming down later." Li seriously said.

"Yelan informed me that there are no exceptions. You have been working too hard, sir." Wei said.

Li sighed, "Okay, I'm coming down. You may leave."

Wei bowed, "Yes, Master Li."

Li slowly walked over to the down, feeling a little dizzy. As he walked, there was a pain in his heart. The pain grew, making Li suddenly gasping for air. He staggered slowly, holding onto his chest. Suddenly, he stumbled backwards, falling unconscious on his back.

(A/N: gomen nasai! i don't know syaoran's father's name! so, i'm calling him li. ^-^')

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Father!!!" Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, and Shiefa yelled, crowding around the weak body.

Shiefa knelt down, holding onto Li's hand. Feimei was standing at the head of the bed, Fuutie was standing to the right of Feimei, and Fanren was sitting in a pulled up chair. Chang and Yinh were standing outside in the court. Tieu was standing nearby the Li sisters.

Yelan was sitting on the bed next to her husband, and for the first time in her whole entire life, there were tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Wei, please go get Syaoran." Yelan said, trembling.

Wei bowed, "Yes, Mrs. Li."

Yelan held Li's other hand, looking down at his weak body. All day and night, Li worked on making his business more successful. The day Syaoran announced his engagement to Sakura, Li assumed that Syaoran was taking over the family business. However, Syaoran had other plans to become a music director for Sakura. They had many arguments, and finally, Li said that Syaoran was a disgrace to the family and was no longer a future leader to the Li Clan. It was then decided that Shiefa's first born son or Tieu Long was going to be future leader. Ever since that fight Syaoran had with him, he has been working very hard. Now, he didn't have time to eat, train, or spend time with his family. And so, day by day, Li grew weaker.

(A/N: if this doesn't make any sense, all the li sisters married before syaoran did. this took place a month before their wedding, as said in the first chapter. also, tieu was chosen because li knows that chang is a gambler and yinh is a smoker. chang and yinh aren't good role models.)

*Syaoran's bedroom*

Syaoran smiled at Sakura, holding her hand and kissing it.

Sakura smiled, but then she frown.

"What is it, love?" Syaoran asked, caressing Sakura's cheek.

"When are you going to settle your disagreements with your father?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand, standing up and pacing.

"Syao-kun?" Sakura asked, standing up as well.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in." Syaoran said.

Wei opened the door and said, "Master Li, Yelan wishes to see you."

Syaoran sighed, "What does she want now?"

"It's your father." Wei said.

Syaoran frowned, "I am not seeing him."

"Master Li, your father is dying." Wei said, sadly.

Sakura asked, "Dying?"

Syaoran turned the other way, "I do not wish to go."

Sakura walked over to Syaoran, pulling on his sleeve, like she was a child.

"Syao-kun, please. If you don't love your father anymore, at least say good-bye." Sakura pleaded.

Syaoran sighed, "Fine. Let's go, Wei."

When Syaoran, Sakura, and Wei entered Li's bedroom, Fanren ran up to Syaoran hugging him.

Fanren sobbed, "Syaoran-kun, father's dying..."

Syaoran frowned, rubbing her back. "I know." Syaoran whispered.

Syaoran let go of Fanren, slowly walking over to the bed.

In the bed was a figure. The person was slowly breathing, and his face was white. When Syaoran was standing a foot away from the bed, Shiefa motioned everybody else to leave so that Syaoran could talked his father. Syaoran sat in the chair nearby, looking at his father, frowning.

"Father." Syaoran said, seriously.

Li opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to look at Syaoran, "Syaoran." He whispered.

"I have something to-tell you." Li said.

Syaoran kept a straight face, nodding.

"I-I'm proud of-you." Li said, slowly.

This took Syaoran by surprise. It has been a long time or maybe the first time since his father said that to him. "You're p-proud of m-me?" Syaoran asked, his eyes widening.

"I-I was so mad at you that you d-didn't want to take over the business. I-I may have said things that were inappropriate. I-I'm sorry."

"Me too." Syaoran whispered.

Li took deep breaths, "Son, will you to do this dying man a favor before he dies?"

"You are not dying." Syaoran said, now trembling.

Li faintly smiled, "I am human. Humans are born to die again. It is my time."

"Then WHY are we born to DIE? Is there anything worth living for?" Syaoran asked, frustrated.

(A/N: that might have sounded kinda crony...hehehehehehe...^-^' or mayb dat came outta nowhere)

"You were born to marry Sakura. It is your destiny."

"Sakura..."

Li sighed, "Take care of her. I want you to live out your life. Don't waste it like I did. I worked all day and night, never spending time with you or your sisters. I missed out in a lot of stuff."

"But you did it for our family." Syaoran said.

Li shook his head, "But I was never much a father to you."

"..."

"Please?" Li asked.

Syaoran sighed, smiling, "Okay. I promise."

"Thank you." Li whispered.

Li sighed, slowly closing his eyes. Tears formed in Syaoran's eyes, knowing that now his father is dead. Syaoran slowly stood up, keeping his eyes on his decease father. Then, Syaoran quickly kissed his father on his forehead. Syaoran slowly walked out of the room, going downstairs to the court. Everybody was standing around, waiting for Syaoran. Everybody saw the sad looked in Syaoran eyes, knowing that Li must have died in there. Chang had his arm around Fuutie as she cried, Fanren was crying on Yinh shoulder, and Tieu was hugging Shiefa. Feimei tried her best to hold back her tears, since she didn't have a shoulder to cry on and tried to stay strong for her family. Sakura ran up to Syaoran, embracing him, softly sobbing.

*flash ends*

Fanren took a deep breath, "Ever since father died, I never thought that I was going to his room again."

"The past can't be ignored." Feimei said.

"Nor can the future. Let's find Sakura." Fuutie said, wiping a few tears away.

Shiefa nodded.

Slowly, the Li sisters walked up the stairs leading to the shadowed room.

When they got to the top, Feimei softly tapped on the wooden door. The four sisters pressed their ears near the door, hoping for a response. Since the door was only about two centimeters thick, the sisters easily heard someone sobbing inside.

"Sakura?" Fanren asked.

"Go away." A voice sobbed.

Fuutie gently said, "Sakura, please, unlock the door. We want to help."

Inside, Sakura knew that the Li sisters were standing outside her door. When she heard that they wanted to help, Sakura quickly got up, running to the door.

Standing by the door, she retorted, "Where was YOUR help when Syaoran used me while fooling around with Linh?!? Where?!?!?"

"Please, Sakura, we didn't know." Shiefa said.

"WHY did YOU let me MARRY a guy LIKE Syaoran?" Sakura cried. "Doushite? DOUSHITE!!!"

Feimei explained, "Sakura, please. All of us are feeling the same way you are. We understand."

"IIE!!!!! You don't understand! *sobbing* You don't understand..." Sakura cried. Sakura slid against the door, sitting on the cold floor, crying. She leaned on the door, whispering, "You don't understand."

Shiefa whispered, "Sakura, we may not understand the pain that you're going through right now, but giving up on yourself is the same as giving up on your baby."

Sakura's eyes widen as her crying silenced. Sakura had forgotten about her baby while she was crying over Syaoran. Sakura looked down at her stomach. Knowing that Syaoran was still a part of her, a part of the baby, tears slid down her cheeks, falling onto her stomach.

After a brief silence, Shiefa sighed sadly and then motioned her sisters to leave Sakura alone.

*a week later*

Wei slowly walked across the yard, going up the stairs to Sakura's new room. In his hand was a tray of food.

Wei slowly knocked on the door, saying, "Sakura-sama, I brought your lunch." With that said, Wei left the tray on the ground near the door and left.

Ever since last week, Sakura started refusing to eat or go outside. Everybody in the house was worried about Sakura, knowing that she was too hard on herself. They all tried to talk to her, only to leave in defeat. Still, everyday, Wei walked by Sakura's room and left a tray of food next to her door, hoping that she would eat. At the end of the day, Wei would sadly walk back to Sakura's room and throw away the rejected food. One in awhile, the Li sisters would bring one or two of Sakura's personal belongings, some of which Sakura accepted. Other times, they would still try to talk to Sakura.

Inside, Sakura looked at the person staring back at her in the mirror. She had beautiful, emerald eyes and long, honey brown hair. Her eyes were full of joy and wonder. There was a big smile on her face and her face shone brightly. She was wearing a pink dress with wings on her back.

The person in the mirror looked back at Sakura, seeing her sad dull eyes. There were black circles under her eyes, and her face was white. She was frowning and her hair was in tangles. Her face was skinny and her lips were pale. She was wearing green pajamas.

(A/N: this might sound a little confusing. the person in the mirror is an image of sakura before she found out about syaoran. the really sad person is sakura currently. all those images in the mirror are just sakura's imagination.)

As Sakura looked at the person in the mirror, another person appeared in the mirror. This time, it was a male person with messy, chestnut hair. He had fiery, ember eyes and was smiling. He wore a red uniform with a gold sash across his chest.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

(A/N: the people in the mirror are wearing the same thing sakura and syaoran wore in the second movie if you didn't know.)

The girl in the mirror was sitting in the same position as Sakura and the boy had his hand on her shoulder. Sakura lightly touched her shoulder, feeling nothing. Sakura looked back into the mirror, seeing the two kiss. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as Sakura watched them kiss. Memories of herself and Syaoran kissing before all this happened came back to haunt her. Sakura closed her eyes, touching her lips. Sakura remembered how smooth Syaoran's lips were and how it made her feel safe. Then, another image came into her head. The image of Linh and Wen coming over her house and pulling Syaoran away. Sakura had heard the last thing that Syaoran said.

__

*flashback*

"SAKURA! I LOVE YOU! SAKURA!"

And...

__

"Sakura, ONEGAI!!!"

*flash ends*

Sakura looked back into the mirror, noticing that the couple in the mirror were gone. Instead, another person was in the mirror. It was a Chinese girl about her height with purple hair and brown eyes. She had on a purple dress that was past her knee and purple high-heels. Sakura's eyes widen as she realized who it was. The girl grinned at Sakura, showing Sakura an image of Linh and Syaoran kissing at their wedding. In the image, Syaoran looked so happy and peaceful. Tears fell on her face, as she remembered how Syaoran broke her heart a week ago. No longer wanting to see his selfish face, Sakura picked up the mirror and threw into a corner. The impact broke the mirror into a million pieces, scattering all over the floor.

Sakura sobbed, "Why is this happening to me?" Sakura looked up, "What have I done to deserve this?!" Sakura slowly sat down on the floor, crying.

Outside, Shiefa looked up to the room when she heard a loud noise coming from it. Shiefa was sitting on the bench nearby the cherry tree which still showed the mark left by Sakura.

As Shiefa gazed at the room, Tieu walked up to Shiefa asking, "Are you going to sit here all night?"

Shiefa turned around, smiling, "Yes, I want to make sure that Sakura is safe."

Tieu smiled at his wife. Then, with a blanket in his hand, he sat next to Shiefa and place it around her shoulders.

"It's going to be a little chilly tonight." Tieu said. "So, I brought a blanket and some hot tea."

Shiefa looked at the two cups and kettle beside her and asked, "You're staying too?"

Tieu chuckled, "Of course. Who else is going to be here to protect you?"

"But nobody comes into here at night." Shiefa said.

Tieu smiled, "But we don't know that."

"Where's your blanket?" Shiefa asked, worried.

"Don't worry about me. If I stay with you, I will be warm." Tieu put his arm around Shiefa shoulders, hugging her.

Shiefa smiled as she leaned her head on Tieu shoulders.

*Fu residence*

Linh quietly knocked on the door sweetly said, "Syaoran-kun, it's dinnertime."

"Go away, and my name is Li!" Syaoran shouted.

Linh said, "But I've called you Syaoran before."

Syaoran shouted, "That was before YOU ruin my life!"

Linh pouted, "If you don't open this door, I-"

Syaoran opened the door, glaring at Linh. "I will eat when I want to, and you will not make threats to me."

"Fine!" Linh said, turning around and going down the stairs.

Syaoran slammed the door behind him, walking to the wooden desk. On the desk was a piece of paper with a picture of a girl with auburn, long hair and emerald eyes. Her face shone brightly, and she was surrounded with floating cherry blossom petals. Many detailed shading was mainly in the area of the face. Syaoran made sure that her eyes were exactly perfect and that if showed the same brilliance as the real person. She looked so real, but she was not the real thing. The real person was somewhere, maybe still at his old home, forgetting everything about him.

It was his fault for listening to Linh in the first place and going to her birthday party. He should have sensed something in the first place when the phone call incident occurred. Now, it's too late. His family and Sakura rejected him and told him to leave. Wen forced him to live in the house, and Linh and his wedding was to be next week. It was already planned that it was going to be a small wedding for the two, and Linh's whole family was attending. However, Syaoran doesn't want to be married to Linh. Although papers were done for his divorce, Syaoran's heart was still with Sakura. Many times already Syaoran tried to leave the house. However, after the several times, Wen placed iron gates on all the windows and the front door. Plus, there was another gate to the house outside with guards specifically trained to keep Syaoran in. The only time Syaoran could leave is if he has a supervisor. He was a prisoner in the Fu's house.

*next day*

Chang looked around, as he cautiously walked into a room. In the room were several items that the Li family considered precious and special. Many of which, are very expensive when sold. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a small candle standing on it. Chang carefully lit a match and lit up the candle, brightening the darken room. Chang gleefully looked around, picking through vases and statues.

As he carefully picked up a jade dragon, a voice hollered, "What are you doing in here?"

Chang slowly turned around, recognizing the voice. Ever since he met him, Chang became afraid of him because he was good. Li loved him as a son and even considered him to be the future leader of the clan. Chang knew that many people trusted him, and if anything bad happened to him, they would believe him.

"Tieu!" Chang exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same. I might not have seen you sneaking into the room, but I saw the light from the candle." Tieu said.

The room that they were standing in was right across the room Sakura is in, across the courtyard. Tieu and Shiefa did stay in the courtyard all night, watching Sakura's room. So, when Tieu woke up early morning, he softly woke Shiefa up as Chang sneaked pass him. Then, Tieu attention was averted to the strange light from the room.

"What were you going to do with the jade dragon?" Tieu asked, pointing to Chang's hands.

Chang looked down and stuttered, "T-This? I was j-just l-looking at it. T-That's all."

"You're not really good at lying." Tieu said.

Chang chuckled a little. Then, he tossed the jade dragon into the air, making Tieu catch it. Then, Chang unsuccessfully tried to run to the door, but Tieu was fast. Being an alternative leader of the clan, meant that Tieu had to be trained for it. So, it was easy to catch the dragon and jump to the door in time. Tieu placed the dragon down on a nearby podium and glared at Chang. Chang suddenly threw a punch at Tieu, which he easily dodged.

"I do not want to hurt you." Tieu said.

Chang ignored him and started grabbing Tieu by his neck. This took Tieu by surprise as Chang tighten his grip. Tieu grabbed Chang arms and tried to loosen his grip. Tieu tried to fling Chang into a wall, but Chang continued his grip as he accidentally knocked down many vases and statues. Tieu tried to fling Chang again, this time, they knocked over the candle. Unaware, Tieu continued flinging Chang against vases and statues, breaking all of them. Chang suddenly smelled smoke, loosening his grip. Tieu threw a punch at Chang before he noticed the smoke. Both ran to the table, desperately trying to rid the fire. However, it was too late. The fire spread to the tablecloth, and then to the wooden table. The wood fed the fire, intensifying it. The only thing to do was to run. Tieu and Chang opened the door, running out to warn the others.

"Fire! Fire!"

"Mother! Shiefa! Fuutie! Feimei! Fanren! Yinh! Sakura! Wei! Everybody! Fire!"

"Fire?!?!?"

"RUN!!!!!!"

"Mother!"

"Quickly! Call the fire department!"

"I can't see!"

*cough* *cough*

The Li family met outside, as they watch their home being burned down. The fire department had just arrived, and there were many firefighters trying to put out the fire. But the whole house was made of wood, making the fire harder to put out.

"Mrs. Li, is everybody out?" One of the firefighters asked.

Yelan looked at her family, saying, "Yinh, Fuutie, Fanren, Chang, Feimei, Shiefa, Tieu, Wei, the servants...*gasps*"

"What is it mother?" Fanren asked.

"Where's Sakura?!" Yelan asked.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!" Shiefa exclaimed, looking at the burning house.

Tieu gasps, realizing that Sakura has not yet left the burning house. He ran back into the house, despite the warning from the firefighters. Tieu took out a handkerchief, covering his mouth to prevent himself from breathing the smoke.

"Sakura!" He yelled, but his voice was muffled.

Meanwhile...

The fire was moving closer to Sakura's room as she just realized what was happening. She was sleeping as the fire was growing and didn't hear all the cries.

__

*flashback*

dream...

"Where am I? Who are you?" Sakura asked.

Sakura was standing a forest of cherry trees in front of a shadowed figure. Sakura was wearing a slightly torn dress with white high heels. The person wore a long, black cloak, and the hood was covering the face. The figure moved closer to Sakura.

=What does he want?= Sakura asked, feeling her body froze.

The person whispered in a feminine voice, "Sakura, you have failed Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widen. =F-Fail?=

"Yes, you have failed him." The figure said, standing on Sakura right's side.

"How did I fail him? He failed ME!" Sakura cried.

"SILENCE!!!!!!" The figure shouted.

Sakura winced, as she covered her ears.

The figure said gently, "You have not learned the truth."

"The truth?"

"You do not wish to know the truth. You fear the truth."

Sakura looked at the person circling her.

"What's true is actually the lie." The figure said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been tricked."

"By who?"

"You will learn in due time." The figure whispered. The figure turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted, running to the person.

The figure stopped, as a faint smile appeared on her face. Then, the figure disappeared.

Just when the figure disappeared, fire encircled around Sakura. Everywhere she turned there was fire. Smoke was blinding Sakura's vision and filling into her lungs. Another figure appeared, dressed in a dark, green cloak. His hood was down, showing his fiery, ember eyes and messy, chestnut hair.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, coughing.

The person looked at Sakura, frowning. Then, he turned and left.

"SYAORAN!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

*flash ends*

Sakura woke up coughing, looking out her window. There was a blazing fire just a couple inches from her door. Sakura quickly took a towel and covered her mouth. Without thinking, Sakura quickly opened the scorching door and ran down the stairs.

Sakura heard Tieu calling her name, "SAKURA!!!"

Sakura easily spotted Tieu heading her way, but Tieu didn't see her in her red shirt and black pants.

"SAKURA!!!" Tieu called again.

As Sakura stood there, looking at the unaware Tieu, a beam above her head was loosing support.

Tieu finally recognized Sakura as he called out, "Sakura! Abunai (Watch out)! The beam is going to crash!!!!!!"

Sakura looked up, seeing the huge crack in the wooden beam.

Sakura closed her eyes, whispering, "Ja ne."

*crash*

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Tieu shouted, running over to where Sakura was standing. However, the huge fires were blocking Tieu from reaching Sakura. Firefighters came by, holding Tieu back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go in there. The fire is too strong. I'm sorry." The firefighter said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tieu-kun!" Shiefa exclaimed, running over to him.

"What happened?" Feimei asked.

"Where's Sakura?" Fanren asked.

"Tieu-" Fuutie began.

She was interrupted when she saw small tears coming from Tieu's eyes.

Shiefa cried, "No...no..."

"Tieu, where's Sakura?" Yelan asked.

Feimei cried, "Mother, she's gone...she's gone."

Yelan stood there, looking at the burning house. Then, she turned and faced everybody.

"Who started this fire?" Yelan asked slowly.

Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa, and Wei turned their heads to Chang.

"W-What?" Chang asked, stuttering. "W-What did I-I do?"

Fuutie frowned at her husband, "Chang, we know you had some part of this."

Feimei said, "Did YOU start the fire?"

Chang stuttered, "W-Well, you see. What happened was-was-"

"Chang?" Fuutie asked.

Tieu stepped up and said, "I started the fire."

Fuutie said, still looking at Chang, "Tieu-kun, you do not need to defend Chang."

"I did start the fire."

"Tieu?" Shiefa asked.

Chang stood there fidgeting with his hands and looking at the ground. Fuutie was still looking at her husband, believing that he started the fire.

Fanren asked, "How did the fire start?"

"I knocked down a candle." Tieu said.

Shiefa said, "It doesn't make sense that you would knock down a candle. Not unless Chang did do something."

Chang sighed, "All right. All right. It was my fault. I went into the room and stole a jade dragon. Tieu saw me, and I tried to run away. And then-well-"

"You two fought and accidentally knocked the candle down." Fanren said.

Chang nodded.

Yelan frowned at Chang, "You have caused many problems in our family before. But this? This is the worse! We now have no home, and Sakura is dead because of you."

Chang frowned, looking down.

Fuutie frowned at her husband, shaking her head. "Come on, let's go to Hiirgizawa's house for the night.

The others nodded, murmuring as they past by Chang. They all got into Wei's car, which was park outside the house.

*outside Wei's car*

"We can't all fit into Wei's car. It's not big enough." Chang said.

Fuutie said, "You know, Chang. You're not the brightest person at all."

"Wei can make two trips. First, Fuutie, Tieu, Fanren, Feimei, Mother, and I will go first." Shiefa said.

"What about me?" Chang asked.

Fuutie said slowly as if Chang was stupid, "Chang, you're going to go last with the servants."

"Fine." Chang said.

*Hiirgizawa's residence*

"Tomoyo-chan!!!!" Shiefa exclaimed, running up to Tomoyo.

"Shiefa! What are you doing here? Huh?" Tomoyo asked, seeing Shiefa's sisters, Yelan, Tieu, Chang, Wei, and all the servants.

"Do you mind if we stay at your house for a while?" Fanren asked, faintly smiling.

Tomoyo smiled, "Sure, I don't mind. I have plenty of rooms here for everybody."

"Where's Yinh, Sakura, and Syaoran?" Eriol asked, walking in the living room.

"Well, Yinh's over at Linh's house."

Tomoyo asked, "Where's Sakura-chan?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo cried, holding a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry." Chang said.

"You?!? Did YOU start the fire?" Tomoyo asked.

Chang slowly nodded.

Tomoyo stood up and walked over to Chang.

*smack*

Everybody gasped. Never had Tomoyo ever laid her hands on another person like that. Chang ignored the pain, accepting the fact that he deserved it. Everything was his fault. It was his fault that Fuutie is mad at him, that he owns money to a lot of people, that the family is homeless, and now, Sakura is dead because of him.

"You. I do not want to see your face ever again." Tomoyo said coldly, pointing her finger at Chang. Chang nodded walking up the stairs to a vacant room.

Tomoyo frowned, "Now, where's Syaoran?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo smiled, nodding at Feimei.

Then, Tomoyo politely said, "Please, excuse me. I need to freshen up a bit."

Tomoyo slowly walked to her bedroom upstairs. When she was in her room, she left the door opened. Then, she took slowly opened her window to breathe in the fresh air...

"THAT BASTARD!!!!!!! DUMPING SAKURA FOR THAT MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!?" Tomoyo screamed.

Downstairs...

Tieu, Shiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, and Feimei were looking upstairs, gasping at such hateful words.

Eriol adjusted his glasses and frowned. Not because of Tomoyo, but because of what happened between Sakura and Syaoran.

Yelan's eyes were closed, and she was calmly breathing.

Tomoyo breath slowly, letting all her anger go. Then, she gracefully walked back into the living room, smiling.

"Is there anything else that I should know?" Tomoyo sweetly said.

The Li sisters shook their heads, "No."

"All righty then! Let's have dinner!" Tomoyo cheerfully said. Tomoyo walked to the kitchen, leaving behind many confused looks.

silence...

Tomoyo popped her head into the living room, "Come on! Aren't you hungry?"

The sisters looked at each other, sweat dropping.

*next day*

"Yinh? Why are you crying?" Linh asked, worriedly.

Linh, Yinh, and Syaoran were sitting in the living room. Syaoran wanted to be alone and out of his room. So, he stepped out and sat in the living room. However, Linh saw him and followed him. Syaoran was about to tell Linh to go away until Yinh showed up with tears in his eyes.

"This morning, I thought t-that I would go home. B-But w-when I went to the house-when I went to the h-house-" Yinh said in between sobs.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked. If anything happened to Sakura...

"The house-t-the house-was-was-was-" Yinh said.

"Yes?" Linh said, getting impatient.

Yinh cried, "The house was completely burned down!!!!"

"NANI?!?!?" Syaoran stood up.

A/N: see? see? i told you that something bad was going to happen. maybe i didn't but i suggested it. anyways, what do you think so far? 

oh yeah, i'm thinking about starting a contest. anybody interested continue reading to find out about the contest.

okay, i know that at least one of the readers is thinking: why did xxshiaznguhxx pick s+s to be the couple in the story? why isn't e+t the main couple? why is s+s love being tested?

don't worry, i already know the answer, but i'm not telling you. i just want to see if you know. no, the answer is not that s+s is more kawaii than e+t or vice versa.

just think about it. the characters in the story...everything.

the first person who comes up with the right answer or close will be the winner. i'm not sure what the prize is. i would probably draw something but the prize isn't going to be realli big. remember, i'm not rich. ^__^

send your answer to my email: lbt519@cs.com or contact me in some way.


End file.
